


cliff's edge

by lesbiansombra (syballineInferno)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syballineInferno/pseuds/lesbiansombra
Summary: "I can see Morocco from here," Hana says, suddenly, squinting to look across the water





	cliff's edge

Hana's head is in her lap. Satya is — not nervous at this, not distressed or angry. She thinks, maybe, that she likes it. Hana's hair is long, silky to the touch, and Satya runs her organic fingers through it, too afraid to use her chrome and titanium ones, too nervous about snagging locks in the joints of it. 

"I can see Morocco from here," Hana says, suddenly, squinting to look across the water. Satya shifts, but doesn't really move, not wanting Hana to leave. It's — the crux between late evening and early night, where the Spanish sun has only just dragged the sun down beyond the horizon, but the clocks is something late. 

"... I don't think you can," she says, shifting forward. They're on some high up cliff overlooking the Gibraltar Strait, the stars appearing slowly. The only noises are crickets and the waves against the shore. And Hana's breathing, of course, soft but everpresent. Satya focuses on it because — Satya focuses on it because —

It doesn't matter. 

"No, see, look, that there? That's gotta be Morocco. Can't be anything else," Hana sounds so sure, and when she squints, Satya thinks she can see it too. 

"Okay," Satya says, almost surprised at the raw affection in her voice. How warm it sounded. She files the info away to be reviewed later, to be dealt with in private. Her fingers are still running through Hana's hair, the silky locks smooth against the pads of her finger tips. "We can see Morocco from here."

Hana yawns, nice and big. She shifts and stretches like a cat, the cloth of her shirt riding up her hip. Satya pretends not to notice. Hana says, "I've never been, you know."

"To Morocco?" Satya clarifies. Hana's voice is sleepy sounding, warm and low. 

"Mmhm," she says. "Before the military and then Overwatch, I'd hardly even left South Korea. But I've still never been to Morocco."

"Neither have I," Satya admits, shifting slightly to make Hana more comfortable. 

"We'll go someday, then," Hana says, closing her eyes. "You and me."

"Okay," Satya says softly. Her fingers are still running through Hana's hair, even as the other girl drifts off to sleep in her lap, snoring softly. "We'll go to Morocco."

**Author's Note:**

> i just wrote this as a warm up for longer fix writing but i liked it, so!! i listened to hayley kiyoko's 'cliff's edge' while writing. 
> 
> i've been digging this ship lately, it was fun to play with for a scene. i'm on tumblr @bisymmetra and i do prompts so drop me a line!!


End file.
